Demi Dragon Pride
by animewatcher645
Summary: this story is about a demi-dragon (Shin) who is destined to bring peace to the world.


The story starts off with a young child named shin, he was born with the powers of a demi-dragon. He was born into royalty by a demonic king called Kamidake and a draconian Queen called Kaede. On Shins 5th birthday a Demigod ordered his army of demons to attack their castle in the dead of night, within a couple of minutes the castle grounds was swamped by Saizu's army.

A couple hundred demons managed to break into the castle, but for the demons they unfortunately woke the king and queen from their slumber. (Kamidake) "Well it seems that a few fools have decided to invade our castle" (Kaede) "let's show those fools who they're dealing with". As the king and queen got ready for battle the big group of demons split up to try and find what they were looking for, one of the small group's ran into Theo an elite solider of Kamidake and Kaedes private army and also a guardian of Shin. (Theo) "So you pieces of trash think you're a match for me?" (Small group of demons) "for the glory of Lord Saizu you will die!" (Theo) "How pathetic", Theo used a little part of his power to deal with the group of demons. (kamidake) "Let's go deal with the pests" (Kaede) "I'm going to check on shin, you deal with the trash outside because I'm certain me and Theo can take care of the trash inside". (Kamidake) "Ok this will be easy". Kamidake flew out the window and stated to shower the horde with a barrage of swords,

Watching his army being annihilated like paper in a fire storm filled Saizu with rage. Saizu flew down with intent to kill Kamidake (Saizu) "YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" (Kamidake) "Why did you start this hopeless fight?" (Saizu) "Because I want to rule the world and I've foreseen that your family is destined to get in my way especially your son". (Kamidake)"My son is only five and you already fear him?" (Saizu) "I have the power to see into the future, you and your wife aren't in it." Meanwhile inside the castle Kaede is taking care of the trash by using a small amount of her dragonic power. (Kaede) "Hmm. so trash dose burn well". (Small group of demons) "Don't underestimate us you bitch" (Theo) "my my foul language in front of the Queen, for your vulgar actions you'll all die". (Small group of demons) "Shit what happened to the other group?" (Theo) "I killed them quickly". (Kaede) "Theo go check on shin he may be mine and Kamidake's son but he is still too young". (Theo) "I shall go with haste your majesty".

The night sky was filled with the screams and blood from the intensity of battle between Kamidake and Saizu, the young Shin was awoken by intensity of the fight, in a daze shin looked up to see his father's death. Seemingly untouched by Kamidakes brutal attacks Saizu charged into the castle and drags out Kaede after seeing her kill the last of his soldiers. (Kaede) "What the hell happened to Kamidake?" (Saizu) "I killed him after he managed to wipe out the bulk of my army and when he tried to cut out my left eye I cut him down. His last pathetic words were "you might kill me you might even kill my wife BUT YOU WILL NEVER KILL OUR SON!" (Kaede)"AHH! You will pay for killing my husband you bastard!" The battle between Kaede and Saizu did't go on for too long, Saizu through Kaede towards shin's room. Before Kaedes lifeless body connected with Shin's room Theo pulled Shin out of the way.

When shin saw his mother and fathers blood soaked corpses shin snapped and flew at Saizu. Shin was so blind by rage Saizu dodged all of Shins attacks. Theo then flew after Shin, Theo managed to restrain Shin long enough to Retreat to the human world. (Shin) "Where are we and why are we here!?" (Theo)"We are in the human world, where here so that I can take you to some old friends of your Mother and farther". (Shin)"How are they going to help?" (Theo)"One of them can set up a barrier to hide your presence while you're in the human world".

(Shin)"Will it hide my presence from that guy who killed my parents?" (Theo)"I don't know, but standing hear won't help much" Theo and young Shin went in search for a sword shop that was located in the city. [Two hours had past and Shin got impatient and hungry] (Shin)"hey Theo how much longer until we get there I'm hungry" (Theo)"Just a moment Shin I'll just check the map… {Dam it why didn't Kim just program this thing to teleport us to her house} (Shin)"Are we lost?" (Theo)"where not lost… I just can't read her stupid directions on this stupid map!" [ring ring] (Shin)"Theo there's a noise coming from your pocket" (Theo)"Huh I wonder who it would be?" (Kim)"Hi Theo did you get lost? With the directions I gave you, you should have found my shop hours ago" (Theo)"I know that! This map was for emergencies but you know I can't decipher your code!" (Kim)"Hahaha ok I'll come and find you. By the way why did you need my help anyway?" (Theo)"I'll tell you later" (Kim)"ok where are you?" (Theo)"where near the train station in Harajuku".

(Kim)"ok I'll be there soon" (Theo)"How long is soon! [Beep Beep…] She hung up!" (Shin)"Who was that?" (Theo)"it was one of your parent's friends who is going to help us" (Shin)"how long will they take? I'm hungry" [Shins stomach rumbled] (Theo)"I know you're hungry but I have no money. If you ask Kim she might make you something to eat". An hour went by and Kim found Theo and Shin asleep on a bench by the station. (Kim)"Wake up Theo I've come to pick you up, who's the kid?" (Theo)"Huh… yawn… he's the prince". (Kim)"you two better get in fast". With Shin asleep in the back of the car Kim drove to the sword shop where Shins training would begin.

On the way to the shop Theo told Kim what happened. (Kim)"So Theo what happened at the castle?" (Theo)"We were invaded by this guy, he called himself Saizu. He then went on to say that he needed to wipe out Kamidake, Kaede and Shin otherwise they would get in his way of his plan to dominate and rule over everything". (Kim)"wow that's the most ambitious goal I've ever heard. Is he some sort of egomaniac?" (Theo)"he is a very dangerous egomaniac, he already managed to kill Kamidake and Kaede who only managed to take out his army. He sounded very concerned about Shin". (Kim)"Maybe he was trying to kill Shin before he got too strong?"

(Theo)"Can we use your underground base to train Shin?" (Kim)"I don't have a problem with that you can stay at my place as long as you want" (Theo)"Thank you" (Kim)"But before all that Shin will need something to eat" (Shin)"Huh… did someone mention food? I'm starving" (Kim)"hi Shin where nearly home, I'm just going to the shop what did you want to eat?" (Theo)"he'll eat anything, but he really likes spicy food". (Kim)"Ok I won't be too long". After getting all the ingredients together Kim walked back to the car they drove to sword shop.

(Kim)"Where here wake up and come inside!" (Kim)"Ok then make yourselves at home while I start the diner" (Shin)"Sounds good to me when do we eat?" (Kim)"just be patient Shin it'll be done in an hour. go look at the swords with Theo". (Shin)"ok" (Theo)"Shin after you eat your training will begin" (Shin)"where?" (Theo) I'll show you. Open that door"(Shin)"where are we?" (Theo)"where in your fathers training dimension, there will be no interruptions from the outside world"(Shin)"how will this help me?" (Theo)"This dimension has its own laws meaning you can change the gravity and manipulate objects by changing the weight you can also change the terrain" (Shin)"ok I get it lets start the training" (Theo) "I will teach you how to defend yourself for when the time comes".

Theo trained Shin in Kamidakes training dimension for three months, within those three months Shin gained tremendous stamina, strength and speed he also gained fighting experience.

(Theo) "you have improved a lot in the short amount of time that you've been training" (Shin) "I couldn't have been here if you didn't stop me from fighting that bastard" (Theo) ("he should thank his parents for taking care of his army otherwise, I don't think I would have managed to protect him and fight the army at the same time") (Theo) "I think it's time that I taught you to use your sword"? (Shin) "huh… that's not a sword it's only a wooden stick" (Theo) "of course it is where only practising, any way your sword is shaped and made by using your demonic powers, in other words you can bring it out of your body". (Shin) "ok then let's give it a try" (Theo) "Your crazy you need to be in control before you try that!" (Shin) "AAAAAHHHHH!" (Theo) "AAHHH! What the hell's going on?" (Shin) "… Is this my sword?" (Theo) "ok then it seems that you can already use that sword but until you can fully control your demonic powers you'll be using up a lot of your stamina and power to be able to use it".

(Theo) "try to lift it" (Shin) "Huh why can't I lift it?" (Theo) "you can't lift it because you used up too much energy from bringing out your sword!" (Shin)"How long do you think its going to take to be able to use it without using up too much energy?" [the sword vanishes] (Theo)"It's probably going to take you a year to have full control over your demonic power" [personally I think he has a good grasp over his powers already, but to be safe I think I'll keep training him until he gains more endurance and speed] (Shin)"Ok old man let's not wait any longer than we have to" (Theo)"I think you need to rest a little more, but if you're ready we'll continue" (Shin)"just a second… haaaa!" (Theo)"WAIT YOU FOOL! YOUR NOT READY TO USE YOUR SWORD!" (Shin)"AAAAAAA!... Rise KAIZO!" {Shin changed} (Theo)"That's impossible! Who are you?"

(shin's demonic power)"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The weak fool thought he could control me" (Theo)"WHERE IS SHIN!?" Then without hesitation the crazed demonic power of Shin charged at Theo with the intent to kill, Theo blocked a fatal blow but he still got knocked halfway across the room with the force of the attack. (Kaizo)"Hey are you the kid that can actually use me?" [Shin in a sleepy state] (Shin)"Huh who are you?" (Kaizo)"I'm Kaizo I'm the draconic part of your power, your other power has took over your body because he thinks you're unworthy to control his power" (Shin)"What's his name?" (Kaizo)"you will only know if you earn the right" (Shin)"Well let's get started" (Kaizo)"that's what I like to hear" (shin's demonic power)"are you two finished yet?" (Shin)"Shut up! I will beat you and then I will control you"( shin's demonic power)"HAHA! I like that attitude but you will never beat me"


End file.
